Rose In Midgar
by triffickie
Summary: FF9's General Beatrix in Midgar.. Meets Reno.. R/R! If you want Reno/Beatrix, I just *might* continue.


A Rose In Midgar  
  
By Vera Priscaleth  
  
---My first FF-fanfic ever, so there is a big risk of it sucking. But do send me some comments etc. I fixed it a little, gave it depth and now it's up! Written in January 2002. The idea is simple; I put my all time fav. videogame character General Beatrix from FF9 into the world of FF7. And of course she runs into the Reno.. Note that I changed Beatrix's character to adjust the FF7 world better. I think you'll still recognise her as she was in FF9. Rated for swearing and violence, but nothing too gross, you know Turks aren't choir boys, however. Anyways, the characters belong to Square and all the other stuff..and so on. Now on with the actual story.--- ****************************************************************  
  
'Another fun night at the lookout' thought Reno to himself while glaring at the empty street in Sector 5. Rude was at the other end of the street. The mission of the evening was to off the fat pervert called Don Corneo. His mansion locates at Sector 6, but now that he's been declared as a traitor of ShinRa, he's at god-knows-where. But the job has to be done. Some man, that worked for Corneo told Rude that Corneo's ran off to an unknown location, but he told his brother about it. His bro lived at that particular street in Sector 5. Reno knew, that they could just march in to the man's home and squeeze the needed information out of him, but to be honest, he couldn't bother to do it. So instead they just hung out and waited for the man to come out to them. Reno lighted up another cigarette and glared at the empty street again.  
  
'Fuck it, this is getting dull' he thought and started walking up to Rude. The last time he saw him, Rude was sitting behind the corner at the other end of the street, looking around him at all times. When Reno finally got to the other end of the street, he noticed Rude was gone. 'Shit, where did he go now?' Reno thought and was getting pissed off. They always did everything together, where the fuck was Rude going without him?  
  
Suddenly Reno heard steps behind him. He put his hand on his weapon and looked over his shoulder. It was a figure slightly shorter than him, but Reno couldn't see much more.  
  
"Excuse me, would you happen to know where Wall Market locates at? I seem to be lost" a posh female voice said.  
  
"Wrong sector, lady" Reno said without turning around.  
  
"So what sector is Wall Market on, do you wish to tell me?" the woman continued. "Sector 6" Reno said and turned around. He saw a woman with an eye-patch covering her right eye and brown hair coming down curly on her shoulders. The woman was wearing a sleeveless maroon coloured coat and red, tight sporty pants and a huge belt, which she apparently used to carry her sword. The sword itself was pretty impressive. It had red coloured patterns on it and it was nicely shaped.  
  
"Like the sword" Reno said and gave the woman his womanizing grin. 'She's a really foxy one alright' he thought, checking the woman out one more time. 'Yeah, really foxy'. The woman looked at her sword and then looked suspiously back at Reno.  
  
"Thank you, mister.." she said and walked pass Reno. 'I don't wanna let her go just yet' Reno thought and stopped her.  
  
"Wait" he said and grabbed her by the shoulder. Before he had the change to say anything flirty and clever, the woman had shook his hand off her shoulder and pushed him to the ground in a split-second. "What the fuck was that about?!" Reno thought aloud. The woman looked at him and seemed sorry. "I thought you tried to attack me!" she defended herself. Reno was bedazzled.  
  
"Bea! You forgot your materia!" a male voice came from the house that Corneo's brother was supposed to live in. The woman knelt down and said to Reno: " I'm sorry for that. I just didn't know anything about your intentions" . Then she walked pass him to a skinny and short man on the doorstep of Don Corneo's brother's house. 'Don's bro, is that?' Reno wondered.  
  
"You won't survive without materia, Bea" the man said to the woman. "Better get used to it."  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay at your house, Samuel. And this materia. I really appreciate it" the woman said and took the materia on the man's hands. The man nodded to say it's allright and then the woman disappeared behind the corner at the opposite end of the street.  
  
Reno got up, still a bit bedazzled. 'It's show time' he thought and headed for the man on the doorstep. The man was still looking at where the woman, apparently called Bea, had been walking. Reno heard a voice behind say in a serious tone: "Sorry, nature called" .  
  
It was Rude. "There's our man" Reno said and pointed at the man.  
  
"Samuel Corneo?" Rude asked.  
  
"Yeah" Reno said and saw how the man got inside the house again.  
  
"Let's just go in and do this" he continued bitterly and took his stick.  
  
Samuel Corneo was an easy man to break. Metaphorically, thought. He told everything loud and clear as soon as he saw the gun pointed at his face. It seemed obvious how little he actually cared for his brother. Reno told him that while stealing his hidden gils.  
  
"W-we were never really cl-close.. Don's not the person I used to kn- know.." Samuel Corneo stuttered. 'What a controversy' Reno thought, but didn't bother thinking about it more. Instead he wanted to ask about the woman.  
  
"Who was that hottie that stayed here the other night? Bea, wasn't that her name?" he asked. Rude glared at him, but Reno didn't bother to care about it. He wanted answers. Now.  
  
"Why do you wa-wanna know about her? She's got nothing t-to do with Don! " Samuel stuttered and concentrated looking at the floor.  
  
"I got my reasons, but they ain't your fucking business, so start talkin'" Reno said and ripped the man off his chair, while punching him in the stomache. "Sing, birdy, sing!" he snarled at Samuel. Rude glared at Reno, trying to say 'Let's go, we got what we want and a little more, let's just go'.  
  
"Alright, a-alright.. I'll tell, but she's i-innoce-ent. I swear" Samuel got out and Reno loosed his hold of Samuel's arm. "She used to be a general in the army, but then the President ShinRa decided there should be no women in his army, so she got fired. Nowadays she's a traveller. Or more like.. I don't know, the thing is anyway, she travels from town to town to gather information about the latest swords. She's got a thing for swords. Her sword is called Save The Queen. Beatrix, or Bea as I call her, has a dream of a world where there would be a Queen of Hearts, a leader who will lead her people to happiness. That's the Queen Beatrix would like to serve. She says, she'sthe rose on the back of her coat are a symbol of her loyalty. I don't know what that means, thought" Samuel ended and looked curiously at Reno. 'So that's her story' Reno thought and saw Rude glaring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at? Let's go!" Reno mumbled angrily and let go of Samuel Corneo. He honestly couldn't care right now. That lady... Goddammit, she had something in her.  
  
The city of Midgar was still bright as in the afternoon, thought the clock was closer to midnight. Beatrix found this really strange, but she figured she'd better get used to. She was here for a reason, after all. She wanted to find a rare sword called Fectmoliar. She had heard a rumour that it was being sold at the Wall Market Weapon Shop. She didn't actually want to purchase it, but she would've unless she had more money. Right now she could rarely get enough food to keep her alive and get a roof over her head. Inns weren't that expensive, but she was still glad her old friend Samuel was able to keep her under his roof for a few nights. Unfortunatly Beatrix had bad luck and before she got to the Wall Market Weapon Shop, the shop was closed and the only places open were the bar, the inn and the show girl-place, where Beatrix didn't wanna go near again. Beatrix wasn't sleepy just yet, so she decided to go to the bar and ask around. She wanted to know more about the Dragon magic the amazing sword called Fectmoliar held in. Of course, the Seiken magic she had wasn't bad at all, but Beatrix was becoming very obsessed with nice-looking, powerful swords. She believed she knew everything about them, except how to make them. They fascinated her, in a very particular way she didn't really think about that much. She possessed powers that weren't known in this world, she knew it. She had always been special. Strange. Kids at school picking on her, because she could use her Seiken magic without Materia. "Un-normal!" the kids shouted at her and threw small rocks at her. Painful memories struck her chest. She was away now. She would never go back. She would find her place, in time.  
  
'Fuck the world' Reno thought to himself and looked at the few drops of tequila left on the bottom of his glass. 'Fuck it all, I hate this shit town, this shit bar.. ' his thought was interrupted, when he heard a yelp coming from the back of the bar. "Ah only wanted ta let 'er know 'er boobs look fine in that top!" some drunk man yelled out.  
  
"What a bitch" another one said. Reno turned around at the counter and saw that woman he ran into earlier, Beatrix, wasn't that her name. She was standing there, holding her sword up, like waiting to attack another time. 'So she does know how to use her sword' Reno thought and laughed slightly. 'Crazy, crazy girl' .  
  
"Yo, leave the girl alone you drunk idiot!" he yelled at the man who had gotten a flesh wound from Beatrix's Save The Queen.  
  
"Oh you're one to talk!" the man shouted back. At first Reno felt irritated, but then he got up and walked to the man. 'Stupid piece of shit, I'll show him..' Reno thought and staggered a bit while walking up to the man and hitting him in the stomache. The other people stepped back, noticing he was a Turk and fearing him for it. Reno kept beating the man up, not noticing anything else around him, he just saw the man's body slowly breaking into pieces and he was loving it. Suddenly he felt an electric shock going through his body and then everything went black.  
  
---------------  
  
Cool air breathed against Reno's face before he felt a warm hand land on his forehead. He opened his eyes and the vision was blurry. 'Where am I, what the fuck happened, who's touching me, I can't see a thing' thoughts ran around in Reno's mind, but then his vision became clearer.  
  
"I didn't mean to cast Shock on you. It was the last resort, for you wouldn't notice nore listen" Beatrix's voice said. "Plus you got thrown out from the bar. For obvious reasons" she continued. Reno got up and absolutely every part of his body hurt like hell. He could hardly walk. 'Fuck.. I got totally beaten up by a girl.. With a sword..' he thought and held his forehead. The headache was splitting.  
  
"Thanks" he mumbled and staggered a few steps. Then he straightened his jacket, flicked his hair back and started walking away. 'I don't need to stay here one minute longer... The girl's a maniac with her superpowerful sword and her odd magicshit could kill me easily' Reno thought and cracked his knuckles. Hopefully they wouldn't run into each other again. He couldn't be beaten up by a mysterious chick in front of people. That's not very Turk-like.  
  
"I know what you did to Samuel!" she yelled behind him. Reno stopped and turned around.  
  
"What about Samuel, then?" he asked with a grin on his face. The girl was trying to sound really scary or attacking, but it didn't exactly shock Reno.  
  
"I'm saying, don't come in my way and don't mess with my friends either" Beatrix said and looked at Reno. She was angry. This city was making her ill with everything it held inside. The slums, the corporation running everything, the Turks, who could do everything and get away with everything, the criminals, the drunks, the ho's and the pimps.. It was all rotten, but the city people just kept on. No one did anything, no one tried to fix it.  
  
"Or..?" Reno said with laughter in his voice. Was this girl threatening her? 'Haha. No respect for the Turks I see. I'll change that' he thought.  
  
"Well the next time I cast Shock on you I won't revive you after that" Beatrix said and turned around to walk away. 'Fucking bitch' Reno thought. 'Who does she think she is, powerful with magic, allright, but no countrygirl's gonna be a real match for a professional Turk like myself' he thought and his eyes narrowed..  
  
"Sure you got your nice little magic-shit.. But can you really fight, babe?" he yelled after her. Beatrix turned around and pulled her sword out.  
  
"Was that a challenge?" she asked. Beatrix was curious to know if someone with a modern weapon could beat her Save The Queen, that used to belong to her grandfather and his father and his father. Reno considered for a while. He was under the influence of booze and might not be able to fight so well. After all, when drunk his mouth usually spoke before the brains got to think about what he was going to say. That's how he got himself into this. Besides the woman had a strong sword. But the hell with it.  
  
"Yeah that's a challenge, babe" Reno said and pulled out his electromagnostick. "You like it?" he said and looked at it, then looked at Beatrix. Beatrix didn't bother to answer. She held her sword and was ready to attack at any time. At first she wanted him to make the first move, but after a while of waiting, she charged and attacked. Reno was down. Beatrix flicked her locks back and stared at Reno who had a wound on his left arm.  
  
"You ignorant fool. Think twice the next time you challenge me." And with those words she left the area outside the bar and headed to the inn.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The next morning at the office, Tseng happened to see Reno's ripped coat and his sewed wound.  
  
"What cut you there?" he asked and looked serious. Reno was rather embarresed to tell about Beatrix and the challenge, so he mumbled something quietly and walked away. The door opened and Elena rushed in.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm late sir" she panted. "You see, I.." she continued but Tseng interrupted her.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Elena. But now that everyone's here, I have a mission for you" he said and sat behind his desk. Reno wanted something to get his mind off Beatrix and her stupid sword.  
  
"Hojo, you all know him, has created 'an ultimate materia' and because of the last time something this big was held at the Shinra Building, it was stolen by a 16 yr old Materia Hunter and the Science Apartment doesn't want that to happen again. So you'll go and guard the materia in two hour turns. Clear?" Tseng asked.  
  
"All clear, sir!" Elena yelled out as soon as Tseng had finished talking. Reno glared at her. The silly girl's crush on the Head of the Turks was too obvious. Silly.  
  
"Okay, Elena takes the first turn, then Rude and then Reno. Got it? Go now" Tseng finished.  
  
Beatrix had two choices. She could either go and do something nasty, that would go against her values. Or then she could leave it undone it and never find out about the very secret and rare Dragon magic and Fectmoliar. She had gone to the weapon shop, but the owner said she could only get it by doing a little trade. He wanted a rare materia called Ultimanic that was held at the ShinRa Headquarters. It's one of the kind, and even when unmastered worth millions of gil. She didn't know exactly how to get inside the laboratory where the materia was being held, but on her way to the Headquarters she flirted with a couple ShinRa soldiers and found out that the materia was at 68th floor. It wasn't hard to get pass the guards. Even if Beatrix'd have to fight them, she could easily beat them.  
  
Getting the keycards was a whole different issue, but in the end, with a little threatening or manipulation she could easily get what she needed. While threatening a brunette secretary for her keycard to the floor 67, Beatrix thought to herself that what she was doing was exactly what the Turks did to Samuel.  
  
'Threaten to kill to get what you want'. Beatrix was scared by the idea, so scared, that she didn't try to look for the keycard 68. She sneaked in a small elevator on 67th floor and finally found herself at the 68th floor laboratory.  
  
She saw a shining materia under a glass cover and two men in dark blue suits standing in the front of it, talking. She couldn't hear them, but she recognised them. Turks. Thought Reno was embarresed about the other night and his "fight" with Beatrix, he still had to tell Rude about the woman with the very powerful sword. He was just getting to the point where Beatrix tells him to think twice the next time he's trying to challenge her, when he hears a familiar female voice behind him.  
  
"Reno, the Turk, we meet again." Beatrix is standing behind them with her hands on her hips, staring at Reno.  
  
"Bea-babe, whatcha doing in here?" Reno says with a mocking tone in his voice.He grinned. 'The bitch is back, but what the hell does she want? Kill me? She'll have to finish Rude as well.. No one has ever challenged the both Turks' he thought to himself. Beatrix gave the shining materia a look and nodded.  
  
"I'm here to get that."  
  
"Not gonna be easy, babe, you see, this is the ShinRa Headquarters.. This is not your playground, so shoo shoo" Reno said. Rude remained silent.  
  
"Ha ha ha. I've almost finished you off two times, and could kill an army of men single-handedly with this sword of mine. You think two Turks are any challenge for me?" Beatrix laughed and didn't mind sounding arrogant. After all, it was true. She knew her powers. She was able to use them. She wasn't little Bea with the odd ability to cast a lighting on the red-headed girl who bullied her at school. She wasn't the little girl who wondered why she had marks on her hands after having nightmares about a heavy sword. When she was fifteen, she found Save The Queen. Her mother's sword.  
  
"Take it" Papa had said. "Take it and use it, for you have the powers your mother had as well. Use them now, Bea.. Use them..".  
  
'She's too sure about herself. Thinking she's the female Sepiroth or something. God, what a bitch.. I'll show her' Reno thought to himself and quickly pulled out his electro-magnetic stick and attacked Beatrix. Beatrix was suprised, but it didn't take long until she had attacked both Rude and Reno. She had missed Rude thought, but Reno was getting injured again. His anger at Beatrix kept him standing and so he kept firing at her. She was becoming weaker aswell, but Beatrix cured herself fast. She noticed the materia was now unguarded, so she casted very powerful Climhazzard on both Turks and ran to the materia, grabbed it and quickly hid it in her bag.  
  
She looked at the two men lying on the floor, completely struck by her seiken magic. She knew they really were no match for her. She bent over to look at Reno.  
  
"I have no regrets" she whispered and pulled Reno's sunglasses down to cover his eyes. Then she got up and walked away before all the ShinRa soldiers would come after her. Reno gained consciousness and saw the world through his sunglasses. He raised them up and rose up. Again he felt major pain on his spine and standing was hard. He could see a character walking away. 'Beatrix' he thought to himself. 'General Beatrix..' Â´ And the rose left Midgar, without knowing will she be back someday. The Rose of May.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
So that's it! Comments? Liked it, loathed it? Review or send me comment thru aim: vera punkfield. Thank yoos. ^^; 


End file.
